


I see fire, inside a mountain

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Affection, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nostalgia, Slice of Life, Sparkles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e hai visto il fuoco confondersi con le montagne<br/>nebbie mattutine che non credevi esistessero<br/>e hai il visto il sangue cospargersi a terra<br/>nel momento in cui sei morta anche tu</p>
<p>sei morta per finta<br/>sei morta per davvero<br/>o non sei morta affatto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see fire, inside a mountain

**I see fire, inside a mountain**

 

_Infine, nella terra, lontana da chi_  
_aveva disseminato il giardino di esche avvelenate,_  
_un’intera famiglia di conigli si ripiegava su sé stessa  
_ _e moriva._

_- **Alice** **Sebold** , Amabili Resti_

 

 

Nella tua famiglia, avere i capelli biondi era – _come dire_ – un marchio di fabbrica: quando Susie è morta, avresti voluto annullare una parte di te – _magari_ _spazzando via la lunga chioma color del grano  
_ (( _l’unica vera bionda della famiglia, Susie amava sottolineare questo fatto. Non senza una punta d’invidia_ ))   
e hai visto il fuoco dentro una montagna e il sangue scaturire dalle vene.  
Infine, la brezza che accarezzava quella sera di luglio del millenovecentosettantaquattro scompigliava gli occhi in un pianto burrascoso ma nascosto

 

era il quattro luglio e l’odore di barbecue, provenire dalle case vicine,  
si sentiva in modo chiaro, come a sfidarla – _tu hai perso una sorella e a noi non ce ne frega se senti un dolore all’altezza del cuore, noi abbiamo una vita da_ _mandare avanti e non c’importa se stai male,  
_ _oggi è il quattro luglio e non ci servono lutti del cazzo._

e hai visto il fuoco confondersi con le montagne  
nebbie mattutine che non credevi esistessero  
e hai il visto il sangue cospargersi a terra  
nel momento in cui sei morta anche tu

 

sei morta per finta  
sei morta per davvero  
o non sei morta affatto?

 

e un Buckley cinquenne ti passa le stelle filanti  
raggi di luce ti avvolgono gli occhi smarriti

 

hai visto fuochi  
hai visto nebbie  
((che per te prima non esistevano))  
hai visto sangue  
il tuo  
allagare la piccola stanza dalle lenzuola lillà.


End file.
